En el parque
by Janneth
Summary: kaoru esta insoportable...alguien aparece en la casa de Yoh... y quien es Koshu?entren a leer y dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

En el parque

Sinopsis: una chica enciende los sentimientos de un ser frío, como reaccionara este chico.

Era una noche fría donde una chica paseaba por el parque, ella era gentil, cariñosa, amable, tímida (sobretodo) y muy educada. Su nombre es Tamao Tamamura, tenia el cabello rosa, sus ojos un poco más claros q' el d' su cabello, era un aprendiz de shaman, tenía 2 espíritus:

Conshi y Ponshi, un zorro y un mapache, la chica se dirigía a una persona.

buenas noches srita. Ana- dijo Tamao saludándola

hola Tamao – contesto Ana – dime quieres ir a comer helados?

si , pero donde esta la tienda- preguntó Tamao sacando 50 yenes de se pantalón

aquí en la esquina a la vuelta- concluyó haciendo u a mirada de "me lo vas a pichar"

bueno vamos.

Ana era una chica muy firme y orgullosa, solía ser muy fría pero en realidad es muy amable, es prometida de Yoh Asakura, el chico del cual yo antes estaba enamorada, ella es una sacerdotisa, tiene en pelo rubio, le fascina tener el vestido negro que siempre utiliza.

Ya habían caminado hasta la heladería, se encontraron con Jun.

hola Jun- saludó Ana.

hola srita. Jun- saludó Tamao – y el joven Ren

porque tanta importancia por mi hermano- preguntó Jun con cara maliciosa, Tamao había entendido la cara de ella y se sonrojó.

Jun Tao, hermana mayor de los Tao, ella es muy amable, tiene el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, tiene es cabello de color verde, sostenido por una pinza, sus ojos son iguales pero más oscuros, es una Taoista y su novio es Lee Bruce Long.

no por nada 0/0- dijo Tamao sonrojada

bueno, no quieren comerse un helado? –pregunto Jun

claro!- hablo rápidamente Ana

y tu Tamao- pregunto Jun mientras le pedía todas las nieves que había pedido Ana

si, una nieve de Ron con Pasas- dijo

ok

bueno Ana tu que has hecho con Yoh- pregunto Jun con cara maliciosa

nada, no se deja- contesto como si nada

y tu Tamao, ya sabes quien es tu otro príncipe azul- preguntó Jun

yo, pues … no se o/o

jajajajajajaja deberías de ver tu cara Tamao- dijo Ana

0/0 –

hermana!- se escucho un grito de voz masculina

mira Tamao ya llegó Ren- dijo Jun- aquí estoy!

Ren Tao, un chico serio, le gusta mucho beber la leche, entrena mucho, se sonroja cuando hablan de su hermana, parece un chico tierno aunque no lo demuestra, le tiene mucho cariño a su caballo Hakkuo, lo que lo caracteriza es su cabello violeta, los ojos dorador t también que cuando se enoja le crece un pico de pelo de atrás.

hola Ana, hola Tamao- saludó Ren

mucho gusto verlo joven Ren- dijo tamao

solo dime Ren por favor – dijo con una leve sonrisa

que me ibas a decir- preguntó jun

ah! Que ya nos fuéramos a la casa

¬¬- mirada de Ana

bueno ya nos vamos, pero porque no vienen con nosotros, eso claro si las dejan n.n semana

por mi no hay problema, solo falta Tamao- dijo Ana

debo de pedir permiso

ten, háblale a quien esta cargo de ti- dijo Ren ofreciéndole su celular

gracias o/o- marca del celular- bueno, em, hola nana me invitaron a quedarme en casa de una amiga durante una semana, quiero saber si me dejas

si, pero la ropa- contestó la nana

yo le presto. gritó Jun

nnU ok Tamao te dejo, pero te cuidas ok, adiós – cuelga

si, si me dejaron n-n- dijo Tamao devolviéndole es celular a Ren

MANSION TAO

aquí es – dijo Ren abriendo la gran puerta para entrar

bueno Ren yo ya me voy a dormir con las chicas, hasta mañana- dijo Jun

ok, hasta mañana- despidió Ren

buenas noche joven Ren- despidió Tamao yéndose con Jun y Ana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Todos estaban en la cocina desayunando ya que tamao rogó por hacer ella el desayuno que eran unos hot- cakes.

saben deliciosos n-n – dijo Jun

si, Tamao tiene un toque mágico en l cocina- dijo Ana pidiendo más – tu que dices Ren?

nada mal – dijo tomando un sorbo de leche

bueno… ahorita vengo voy a dar una vuelta al parque- dijo Tamao

espera yo voy contigo- dijo Ren parándose de su lugar

bu… bueno °/° - dijo Tamao saliendo con Ren de la casa

ahora que le pasa a Ren – dijo Ana

fíjate que no lo se, se ah estado comportado raro desde que papá le dijo que tenía que tener esposa.

EN EL PARQUE

Dos jóvenes caminaban por el parque, se dirigían a los columpios. Había un incomodo silencio pero en joven chino lo rompió.

que has hecho desde que se termino el torneo de los shamanes

nada en especial y usted

pensar en mi obligación- dijo pensativo

y cuál es su obligación?

uffff… tener esposa, la verdad no me importa el amor es un estupido sentimiento que icen las personas que existe

pues yo creo que existe, ya que yo quiero a todos, aparte usted también a demostrado ese sentimiento porque quieres a tu hermana y a Hakkuo

estas equivocada, yo solo le tengo cariño porque es mi hermana, eso no es amor-

dijo fríamente frió (jajajajaja)

entonces ud. Nunca le a tenido cariño a alguien que no sea familiar-

no

sabes eres la persona con la que si puedo hablar abiertamente- dijo Tamao mientras se meseaba en el columpio haciendo sonrojar al chico por el comentario de está

que bien- susurro

buuuuu!- grito alguien detrás de Tamao haciendo que esta se soltara y casi se cayera pero un joven la detuvo.

0/0 "Dios el jov. Ren me esta sujetando" – Ren habia sostenido a la joven y la había vuelto a sentar bien.

estas bien? – pregunto el chino

0/0 si gracias.

perdón Tamao, jjijijijijiji, no era mi intención tumbarte, bueno casi.

ok- dijo Tamao

Ren que haces solito con Tamao- le susurró Yoh a Ren

nada aquí platicando ¬/¬

y Anita

en mi casa con Jun

ok vamos a tu casa Ren – dijo Yoh

vamos Tamao- dijo Ren sonrojado pero desviando la mirada

eh, ah si vamos

MANSION TAO

ya tardo mucho Ren- dijo Ana – que estara haciendo

no lo se n-n

TOC;TOC;TOC;TOC,

deben de ser ellos – dijo Jun abriendo la puerta

se tardaron mucho ¬¬ - dijo Ana

solo estábamos platicando hasta que llego tu príncipe- dijo Ren un poco enojado

mi que dijiste- grito Ana

Anita hola- dijo Yoh

"me las pagaras Ren"- las comillas son pensamientos

Yoh , una persona muy despreocupada de la vida siempre trae puestos sus audífonos color naranjas, siempre dice "Todo va a estar bien" y que todo es gracias a sus amigos, le fascinan las naranjas. Es un shaman su espíritu es Amidamaru

vengan chicas vamos a darnos una ducha- dijo Jun retirándose con Ana y Tamao

oye Ren y ahora tu que traes con Tamao- pregunto Yoh dándole un codazo a Ren

nada solo platicábamos, acaso no puedo u-u-

si pero se me hace raro verte con ella

y tu que onda con Ana

yo nada, siempre me quiere besar pero no me dejo

ja! Yo al menos le hablo a la chica que me gusta – dijo Ren burlándose

ahhh! Te descubriste tu solo, lero lero , te gusta Tamao

Claro que no u/u

si

no

si

no

no

si

ja! Ya ves te gusta tu lo dijiste- dijo Yoh burlandose del Chino

"demonios" ¬/¬ y si me gusta que! Me lo vas a prohibir – dicho esto se sonrojo notablemente

tranquilo yo solo jugaba "ops" jijijijiji n.n.U

bueno, no le digas a nadie de esta discusión entendiste- amenazó Ren

o… ok 0-0U

CONTINUARA


	2. la gran sorpresa

En el Parque Chap 2

O.O Ok- dijo yoh

Bueno sera mejor que hablaramos de otra cosa-

Si pero de que n.n

¬¬ no lo se, de lo que sea

pues como te ah ido después del torneo- comento yoh con una risa

mal, porque mi padre quiere que consuga una esposa

pues no te vendria nada mal tamao- dijo con una mirada maliciosa

te dije que ya no hablaramos de eso- dijo Ren con una venita en la sien

bueno nnU

que quieres hacer – dijo Ren cruzado de brazos

pues que tal si vamos en la noche al cine jijiji

si, pero y las chicas

pues yo voy con Ana, Jun con Lee y tu… con Tamao- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta

PUMMMM! Ren habia perdido la paciencia y le dio un zape a Yoh

Oye, si dolio- dijo sobansose su cabeza

Y si quieres otro solo me dices- dijo Ren malhumorado

Ok, pero si vamos al cine

Si,- dijo cruzado de brazos

Ok, dija le digo a Ana

Pero ella y las chicas se estan bañando

Ayyy Ren no se te escapa donde estan las chicas- dijo en voz alta

Quieres otro- dijo preparando su mano

No gracias "mejor me callo" jijijiji

Bueno ve a tu casa a bañarte y despus te vienes a la casa- dijo abriendo la puerta

Ok, adios- dijo Yoh despidiendose y saliendo de la casa

Yoh es un estupido- murmuró Ren recortando a cierta persona en el columpio- porque me sentire extraño al estar cerca de ella.

Unas chicas salian del baño a la habitación de la peliverde

Bueno aquí esta el closet de la ropa escojan algo y ponganselo- dijo Jun cerrando la puesta para que se cambien las chicas

Mira Tamao ponte esta falda y esta blusa- dijo Ana tomando una falda arriba de la rodilla y una blusa que llegava al ombligo que decia "hola como estas" era una de mangas cortas- y esta blusa blanca pagada a la piel con este short falda-

Ud. Lo cre srita. Ana … que me veo bien con esto

Si anda ve a ponertelo-dijo Ana dirigiendose a cambiar junto con Tamao (habia mas de un probador)

Bueno este para mi- dijo Jun cogiendo un vestido corto verde palido sin mangas y cuello amplio

15 minutos después

Las tres salieron de los vestidores

Tamao te ves divina o - dijo Jun

Es cierto- comentó Ana

Gracias, y uds. no se ven nada mal- dijo ruborizada

Ok, pero ya vamonos a la sala – dijo Jun jalando a las dos para salir

En la Sala

Hola hermano… donde esta yoh?

Se acaba de ir a su casa a cambiarse porque el dijo que si ibamos al cine-dijo sin prestar atención a Tamao

Ahh ok pues si vamos al cine- dijo Ana

Si esta bien-dijo Tamao

Ren o le habia prestado atención a la pelirosa, pero al voltear se encontro con ella, se sorprendio nunca la habia visto tan hrmosa… ¿hermosa? Raro en Ren Tao ver a una persona que le llame mucho la atención, al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sacudio su cabeza para no ver ni pensar en ella, pero eso hizo que le preguntara Tamao que si se encontraba bien.

Si,si estoy bien-dijo desviando la mirada- te puedo decir algo

Si, pero que o/o

Ven – dijo tamandola de las manos y llavandola al parque

Dos jóvenes caminaban en dirección a una banca.

Que queria decirme joven Ren o/o

(suspiro) te habia contado que mi padre me dijo que tenia que tener esposa

si, porque lo dice o/o

"vamos dilo, si puedes" esque quiero que…. "tu puedes" suas mi esposa-dijo esto muy rapido

que O/O!

solo es para que mi padre me deje en paz u/u

(bajando la mirada) ah… solo para eso, (mirada de tristeza) ok

Tamao habia pensado que le habia pedido esto porque le gustaba, pero se equivoco.

Tambien es porque,…… me gustas

Dicho esto Ren la tomo de la cintura y la acerco, creca, muy creca y…. sonó un beso… Tamao por su parte se quedo impresionada, pero no lo rechazó rodeó con sus manor el cuello de el, se besaron, pero no duró mucho ya que por la falta de aire e separaron.

Ren Tao … acepto- dijo Tamao sonriendo

Ok que bien,

Pero no dijiste que el amor es una cosa estupida y que nunca llegarias a pensar en ello y mucho menos enamorarte- dijo soltando su cuello

Si… yo lo dije… pero mi corazón dice otra cosa- dijo volviendola a abrazar

Alguien a lo lejos observaba esta escena.

Bueno ya vamonos a la casa- dijo Ren

Ok… vamos. (se retiran directo al la casa)

Notas de la Autora:

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandaron… aunque solo fueran 4 me conformo con esos:

Tamao Girl: muchas gracias por tu apoyo con el fic, te lo agradezco mucho

IreYamichii: amiga! Gracias por tu gran apoyo y tratare de actualizar muy pronto gracias.

Naomi Kobayashi: gracias, y recuerda que siempre seguire asi con el fic, no lo voy a abandonar gracias por el apoyo y muchos besos

Mari Rlz: gracias por decir que ya soy una de tu idiolas , tu tambien lo vas a ser de mi te agregare en mi favorite authors.

Bueno esto es todo y gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron y su apoyo

Bye se cuidan y gracias por leer esta locura.


	3. Cambio de planes

_**Antes de continuar con el fic quiero pedir perdon por tardarme mucho es que no tenia inspiración en hacerlo pero bueno aquí esta el chap. 3 (hurra ! aunque nadie de seguro lo esperaba ) me tardare un poco mas en los otros capitulos… ya que tengo tareas… y mas tareas… jiji… ah y gracias por leer esto a todos los que lo lean … ahora si el fic.**_

Bueno será mejor irmos a la casa

Si… (alguien a lo lejos los observa)

donde estara Ren y Tamao- dijo Ana

no lo se… quizá (cara maliciosa) quisieron estas solos- dijo Jun con una risa

que estas pensando Jun… Ren queriendo estar solo y mas con una chica… ja yo creo que no… aunque tal vez pq siempre esta con ella

y si le quiere decir algo importante… bueno lo digo pq siempre se le queda mirando a Tamao- dijo con los ojos grandes y brillantes

y pq le va a pedir matrimonio ¬¬

eso es muy sencillo (levantando el dedo incide) mi papá ya quiere que Ren se case para agrandar mas la familia… y Ren puede aprovechar esta situación

y pedirle eso a Tamao

no me imagino a Tamao con un Vestido de novia – dice Ana pensativa

oye cambiando de tema… cuando te vas a casar con Yoh

mmmmm u/ú no lo se eso lo decide la abuela Kino

bueno… pero cuando seas señora de Asakura… cuantos hijos querras tener?

No lo se los que sean u/ú… pe…

TOCTOC

Deben de ser Ren y Tamao – dijo Jun abriendo la puerta- hasta que llegan hermanito n.n que hacian

Nada u/ú

_**Jun echó un vistazo a la mano de Ren y vio que la de el y la de Tamao estaban agarradas es decir tomados de las manos, los dos jóvenes quiza no se habían dado cuenta de eso… hasta que hubo un enorme silencio, después Ren sintio caliente la mano sujetada pero no prestó atención … haste que Tamao dirigio la mirada a donde se dirigia la de Jun y vio que ella y Ren estaban sujetados de las manos se sonrojó mucho Tamao y soltó al chino esté se dio cuenta y la soltó tambien solo apartó la vista.**_

Y bien… ya son novios o que? –dijo Jun con cara maliciosa

Vamos dilo Ren- dijo ana

La pelirosa se le adelantó al chino y contesto que este le habia propuesto matrimonio.

Si!-grito Jun- que bien Ren ya estas comprometido…- esto hizo que el chino se sonrojara mas pero por su parte solo dijo que o dejaran en paz .

Vaya que mal humor- dijo Ana

TOCTOC

Jun habre la puerta y se encuentra con Yoh.

Ren eres un aprovechado como pudiste besar a Tamao… ella tan pequeña e inocente- dijo muy cansado

Esto hizo poner rojo al chino

Quieres callarte Yoh- amenazó Ren- u/ú

Si… "yo solo decia" jijijijiji

Bueno ya vamonos al cine- dijo Jun

Si…

**_Todos iban saliendo de la casa para dirigirse al cine, Jun iba manejando al lado de ella iba Ana y atrás Ren, Tamao e Yoh … Ren y Tamao iban serios mientras que Yoh solo miraba por la ventana. Ya habian llegado al cine y fueron a las casillas de los boletos… pero les dijeron que todos los boletos estaban agotados. No les habia quedado otra mas que irse a su casa._**

-------------------------------------------

que mal no vinos ni una película- dijo Jun decepcionada

si que mal- le acompaño Ana

RING; RING; RING

Yo contestó- dijo Jun tomando el telefono- bueno Residencia Tao quien habla

Soy yo Jun … tu padre En tao

Padre ! Es usted… que nos va a comunicar

Vengan ahora a china en este momento- dijo En Tao colgado

Ok…- dice colgando el telefono Jun

Quien era Jun- grito Ren

Era papá dice que vallamos a China ahora

Para que? uú - pregunto Ren

No lo se solo quiere que vayamos … bueno vamos a empacar.

Y nosotros óó -dijo Ana

Pueden ir nnU – dijo Jun

Em… y yo…- dijo Tamao timidamete

Puedes ir- dijo Ren

Pero y mi nana-

Estas con nosotros- dijo Jun- nn

Ok n-n

Bueno ahorita vamos a venir solo empacamos y ya –dijo Ana jalando a Yoh

No…. En china tengo mucha ropa… te la prestare – dijo Jun

Ok

Bueno… pero Ren y si papá quiere ponerte una esposa y que Tamao no sea

No importa me las arreglaré

Ok …. Vengan Ana e Yoh – dijo Jun- vamos a dejarlos solos para que ….

piensen … (se retiran)

jov… quiero decir Ren que vamos a hacer

no lo se… pero pase lo que pase no dejare que te separen de mi… entendiste

pero su padre…

mi padre quiere que me case pero eso sera con la que yo quiero… el no me va a obligar y eso es contigo- la abraza

que bueno… gracias n/n - le da un beso en la mejilla

_**quedaron un tiempo abrazados ya que no se querian separar porque se querian mucho… uno a otro…Tamao lo queria por sus ojos hermosos… y tambien por la manera extraña de demostrar sus sentimientos… por otro lado Ren la queria por su cara… sus ojos… esos que mostraban paz.**_

½ hora después

ok ya nos podemos ir al aeropuerto- dijo Jun (se van en el coche de Jun)

AEROPUERTO

Avión no. 4 destino a China, pasillo 8, les pedimos a los pasajeros pasar al pasillo 8.

Vengan ese es nuestro avión – dijo Jun

ok- dijeron los demas

sus boletos por favor- pidio la señorita

si, aquí tiene- dijo Jun entregando los boletos

mmmmmm… ok pueden pasar n.n

ok… gracias- pasan todos

En el avión

Vaya que chido avión- dijo Ana- y tiene todo pagado Jun?

Si n.n

Ok bueno ya se pueden sentar- dijo la srita. del avión

si – dijeron los demas

**_Todos quedaron en esta posición: Tamao con Ren,Tamao estaba en la ventana… Ana e Yoh; ana en la ventana y Jun atrás platicando con una srita. Todos estaban aburridos no sabian que hacer pero paso el tiempo y ya habian llegado a China. Llegó un chofer a recoger a los Tao y a sus acompañantes… manejo a toda velocidad el chofer que llegaron en un instante._**

Aquí es Srita. Jun- dijo el chofer abriendole las puertas a los chicos

muchas gracias …. ya se puede retirar nn

si- dijo esto el chofer y se retiró

_**Jun abrió la enorme puerta (naaaaaa) y se encontro con su padre todos quedaron impresionados y mas los hermanos ya que siempre que se les mandaba ir a China su papá los comunicaba por telefono o su mamá se los comunicaba pero ahora su papá estaba ahí.**_

hola padre- dijo Jun haciendo una reverencia todos la siguieron (osea haciendo reverencia)

hola Jun … y quien se supone que es esa pelirosa- señalandola

ahhh ella es Tamao una acompañante

ok… que bueno que es una acompañante … porque Ren te presento a …

Karu Kamiya…

Dicho esto apareció una silueta de una joven.

Mucho gusto joven Ren yo soy Kao…

Ya lo se me lo dijo papá no me lo tienes que repetir- dijo Ren muy frío

Perdón-dijo Kaoru

_**Kaoru era una joven shaman tenia el pelo gris y azul… ondulado…hasta la cadera sostenido por una trenza… unos ojos grandes de color cafeses **_

**_la tez blanca._**

Y quien se supone que sea mia padre- dijo Ren

Tu esposa- dijo serio

_**Al escuchar esto Tamao se quedo paralizada… pues ella era bonita y no sabria lo que haría Ren… Ana e Yoh no podian estar mas que sorprendidos…**_

Pero porque decidiste por mi – dijo Ren

Porque no te decidias-

-------------------------------------

------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Holaaaaa… bueno ya es el chap tres espero que les guste y ahora no tengo que decir nada porque no me dejaron ningun review mas que el de:**

**SERENA: muchas gracias y es vdd sean muchos o sean pocos esta pareja es genial … espero que te guste mucho este capitulo y gracias!**


	4. un nuevo problema

Un gran problema Capitulo 4.

Hoy actualice rápido y gracias por sus reviews.

porque decidiste por mi?

Porque no te decidias- dijo En Tao

Pero no me puedes obligar- dijo molesto

Quieres apostar- dijo con autoridad- mañana mismo te casas

No... yo no me voy a casar con ella

Claro que si... ya invite a todos

Hasta eso ni me avisas de nada

Bueno... en una semana te casas

No

Si ... ya lo decidi

No lo puedes obligar- dijo Jun

Tu callate Jun esto es asunto de Ren y Kaoru...

Pero padre...

Callate

Si como diga- dijo Jun cabizbaja

Jun lleva a estos jóvenes al cuarto de visitas o al dormitorio- dijo En Tao

Si como diga padre... síganme- dijo esto Jun y Ana, Yoh y Tamao le siguieron

Yo no me puedo casar con ella – dijo Ren ya muy molesto

Tu te callas en una semana te casas con ella a las 4:00 p.m. te casas fin de la discusión- se va En Tao con Kaoru... con esto se va Ren al dormitorio con los demás.

En el dormitorio Tamao no podía hablar solo se quedaba callada estaba muy triste ya que tal vez le quitarían al ser que más amaba en la vida... porque el era el que le brindaba apoyo y sobre todo le brindaba amor... amor cual nadie le había dado. Se escuchó que habrían la puerta era Ren. Al verlo Tamao fue hasta el y lo abrazó muy fuerte no quería que se lo quitaran. Todos miraron sorprendidos por lo que había hecho Tamao pero no les sorprendió tanto ya que sería común que haga eso.

Ren... no quiero que te aparten de mi... no quiero- dijo llorando

Tranquila no me voy a apartar de ti- dijo levantando la cara de Tamao y secando sus lágrimas.

Esta bien...

Bueno ahora debemos pensar como hacerle con Kaoru- dijo soltándola

Si... pero como- respondió Ana

No lo se

¬¬

MAMÁ!- dijo Jun- ella sabrá que hacer ella nunca te ha obligado a hacer algo

Pero Jun ella ahora esta de acuerdo con papá

Si... tienes razón

Bueno será mejor dormir ya que es muy tarde- dijo Yoh bostezando

Si- dijeron todos

Tamao durmió en la misma cama al lado de Ren pero esto hizo que ambos estuvieran sonrojados por eso durmieron dándose la espalda uno al otro... por otra parte Ana e Yoh juntos pero ello si se miraban y Jun sola.

Había pasado como 2 horas y Tamao se había volteado con Ren y lo había abrazado al igual que Ren... al despertarse Ren se dio cunta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó... al igual que Tamao pero no le prestaron tanta atención y fueron al comedor.

En el comedor...

Todos estaban desayunando junto con Kaoru que esta fue la que terminó primero... ya que no soportaba estar con ellos y más con esa pelirosada que según ella quería estar con Ren.

Oye Tamao que se sintio estar con Ren- dijo Jun

Nada.. o/o

pero bien que no se quejaron- dijo Ana haciendo que se ruborizaran los 2

Que les importa mirones u/u - dijo Ren

Aunque estuviera un problema presente estaban muy bien de humor.

Anita ... –dijo Yoh abrazándola

No me digas anita y deja de abrazarme o/ó

Pero tu y yo tambien nos abrazamos en la noche

Quieres callarte Yoh o/ó

Si "creo que eché todo a perder"

Jajajajaja- rieron todos claro que los calló Ana

Bueno nosotras nos vamos a bañar- dijo Jun saliendo con Ana y Tamao

Si nosotros tambien- dijo Ren con Yoh..

½ hora después

todos habían acabado de bañarse y fueron al patio pero se encontraron con ...

que haces aquí Kaoru- dijo Ren frío

estoy cuidando a pike (se pronuncia paik) el perro-

ok... vengan dijo Ren dirigiéndose a donde estaban más animales pero los sorprendió alguien

SEÑORITOOOOO!

Basón que haces aquí- dijo Ren

No se alegra de verme?

Si pero pq estabas aquí

Ahhhh fácil su padre me ah ordenado llevarle un mensaje a su primo Koshu...

Koshu- susurró Tamao

KOSHUU!- gritó Jun- hace mucho que no lo veo

Ese tonto- dijo Ren

Amo no le gustó volver a verlo

Claro que no solo me trae más problemas

¬¬ más de los que ya tienes- dijo Ana

si más

ok

mañana viene amo

ok gracias ya te puedes retirar

si amo – desaparece

ARF, ARF- ladraba el perro a Tamao al parecer quería jugar con ella

Hola pike... como estas- dijo Tamao acariciandolo

Pike adoró las caricias de Tamao y todo el tiempo la perseguía.

Creo que le agadaste tamao n.n- dijo Yoh- jijijijiji

Si verdad

Bueno ... miren ahí esta Hakkuo el caballo de Ren

_**Ren se impresiono al ver a su gran caballo... Hakkuo al reconocer a Ren se dirigió hacia el.**_

Hola Hakkuo – dijo Ren acariciándolo

"muy bien"- relinchó Hakkuo

que bueno que estas bien

**_todos de impresionaron al ver como Ren lo podía entender_**

Ren como puede ser que le entiendas a un caballo- dijo Ana

Facil llevo mucho tiempo con el y ya se me sus expresiones

"huy si tu el experto"- relincho en forma de burla Hakkuo

¬¬ Hakkuo

"mande"

callate

"si"

bueno ya que encontramos a Hakkuo que tal si vamos de paseo- dijo Yoh

Aunque todos este tristes por lo de Ren seguían con esos grandes animos 

Si vamos

ALTO!- gritó una voz femenina pero ya grande- a dónde van?

Mamá! Vamos a pasear- dijo Jun

Ok pero quiero que vayan con Kaoru

Si mamá- esto lo dijo muy AGÜITADA

Ok ya váyanse

Si mamá

Bueno ya que vino Kaoru a donde vamos?- preguntó Ana

Tamao solo se limitaba a estar callada en presencia de Kaoru 

Mmmm no lo se que tal a... comer nieve si...

Esta bien Jun vamonos – dijo Ren

_**En la ida para ir a la neveria Jun iba manejando pero Kaoru se aferró del brazo de Ren haciendo enojar aTamao y a el... Ana e Yoh miraron la cara de Tamao de vdd estaba enojada pero tambien mostraba una cara de tristeza... Ren estaba muy enfadado que le dijo a Kaoru que lo soltara.**_

notas de la autora:

_**me adelante con el capitulo (la verdad no tenia nada que hacer ¬¬) y gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen feliz TT gracias por todo su apoyo los quiero mucho y bueno ejem...ejem me traume bueno vamos al repaso de los reviews...**_

_**Ire Yamichii: amiga pobre de ti TT no te funciona la compu que feo buaaaaaaa... lo bueno es de que me dijistes (que mal escribo) que te fallaba porque pense que mi fic habia quedado en el olvido.y le ponder mas apuros a Ren si o no si o no no lo se ojala que te guste este capitulo y que no se te pase el mal humor eres muy chida para eso cuidate y besos...**_

_**Princess witch: gracias por tu apoyo amiga tal vez pongo unos apuros con Kaoru (dije tal vez) la vdd si esque Ren y Tamao hacen una pareja divina me fasina y bueno Kaoru tal vez no sea tan mala... o si... quien sabe pero no dejes de leer el fic ya que esto se va a poner interesante (creo)**_

_**Y gracias y espero que te guste al capitulo**_

**_Hikaru-Hamiya_****_: jijiji que onda con el papá de Ren lo voy a hacer mas duro al papá porque creo que así es su actitud y como es eso de que te cayera ya mal Kaoru si nisiquiera actua jijijii ay muchachita pero tal vez te caiga más mal por lo que hizo con Ren no cress... bueno gracias amiga por tu apoyo..._**

**_Hitomy miwa akimoto_****_: que malo que te cayera mal Tamao pero no importa al fin y al cabo es un fic y que bueno que te alla caido bien en mi fic tamao y como de que voy a estar muerta me estoy muriendo ohh noooo (naaaa) bueno ojala te guste el capitulo y ya no me demorare mas tiempo el el fic gracias a todos sus reviews..._**

_Bueno ahora si fue una larga charla de reviews y bueno muchas gracias por todo TT gracias y adios... _


	5. Celos

Celos….

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

quieres soltarme?- dijo muy frio

si… disculpeme- dijo avergonzada

**Tamao estaba peor que celosa no permitiría que Kaoru le quitara a Ren… estaba enojada estaba dispuesta a pelear por Ren pero… ¿como? Lo queria pero no sabia pelear…**

Miren ya llegamos a la neveria- dijo Yoh

Si ya vamos- dijo Ana corriendo con su prometido ya que el iba muy adelantado

Vamos n.n- dijo Jun jalando a Kaoru para dejar solos a Tamao y a Ren

Si ya voy

Hasta que se fue- suspiró Ren- estas enojada?

Yo no- (si como no)

Es que ella me abrazó y pensé que te enojarias… pero no importa ya que solo hay una mujer para mi y esa eres tú

Si gracias…

Ok bueno vamos a adelantarnos o ya se mejor vamos a otro lugar y vamos a dejar a los demas en la neveria

Si vamos- se van

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

donde estara Ren y Tamao- preguntó Jun

no lo se pero vamos a dejarlos no les pasara nada ya que son furtes- dijo Ana

si

aparte son shamanes- dijo Yoh

"_ojala que esa niña mocosa no se le acerque a Ren ya que el es mio y me voy a casar con el_"- pensó Kaoru

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dos personas iban caminando por un gran parque muy hermoso ya que era muy verde… tenia un aroma muy lindo… los dos jóvenes iban de la mano… se amaban mutuamente…**

Tamao te amo- dijo Ren como si nada pero con un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas

Que bien … yo igual- dijo plantandole un beso

**Ren aceptó el beso (en la boca logicamente) era un beso apasionado cada vez duraba más pero por la (tonta)falta de aire se separaban… Tamao siempre lo aferraba con sus manos el cuello y Ren siempre iba mas abajo (osea las caderas)o si no … la abrazaba…**

Pero Ren… y Kaoru

Naaa que ella se vaya a la pili (la pili es como decir que se vaya a la chin…..)

Ok…

A donde quieres ir

No lo se a donde quieras

… ya lo se mejor te doy otro beso- y dicho eso empezó otro beso…

Ren… ya estoy… agradecida por estar… contigo- lo abraza y lo besa ahora esto era un juego de bocas…

**Ren la agarra de las caderas y de la espalda…**

Ren espera… eso es mucho todavía no… llevara tiempo

Pero solo temenos una semana

Lo se pero esto es muy adelantado

Esta bien si quieres tiempo te lo dare

Gracias,

Ok bueno ya vamonos con los demas

Si vamonos

(se van)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En la neveria habia una chica muy impaciente solo decia "cuando llegaran" Ana estaba arta y le gritó

YA CALLATE!- grito Ana

Pero y que le va a pasar- dijo Kaoru enojada

Ellos se las saben arreglar y ya deja de molestar quiero comerme mi nieve

Si.. pe…

Callate

Esta bien "_estupida quien te crees para mandarme Ren es mio y no quiero que este con esa niña tonta_"

**Mal paso ya que la rubia sabia leer las mentes… pero se calmo y le mando una cara muy feo que hizo que se callara ni pensara…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ya estamos cerca solo esta cuadra y ya- dijo Ren

si …

que piensas Tamao

no nada… me quede pensando en los Usui

u.ú los Usui

si es que extraño a la srita. Pilika T.T

ahhhh

que pensabas?

No nada

Pero tambien el joven Horo-horo ya que el me cae bien n.n

o.u que te cae bien?

Si… me cae bien es muy bueno y tambien se preocupa por los demas

Bueno eso no lo puedo negar

Bueno mira ya llegamos – entran a la neveria

**Kaoru al ver a Ren se le abalanzó y lo abrazo… Tamao estaba ya hasta la cabeza pero que podia hacer…nada… solo se quedo callada y miro la escena…**

Ren pense que te habia pasado algo

No me subestimes y sueltame no me gusta que me abracen

s-si…

bueno ya vamonos a la casa

pero y … no nos ibamos a divertir- dijo Yoh

apurate Yoh –dijo la rubia ya que ellos estaban mas adelante

si esperenme…- corrió Yoh hacia ellos

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

MANSION TAO

Ya llegamos mamá- dijo Jun abriendo la puerta

Si…

Ren- le da un codazo Ana a este- vamonos a Izumo y en una semana regresamos

Si deja le digo a Jun- dice este susurrandole a Ana y después a Jun

Si… que buena idea

Ahhh que dicen Jun- preguntó Ran

Nos vamos a ir a Izumo y después regresamos

Si pero se van a llevar a Kaoru

u.u si mamá

bueno pero y que va a pasar con Koshu

después le dices que nos fuimos a Izumo- se van

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Todos estaban en el avión aburridos y mas Ren ya que estaba al lado de Kaoru y esta no se soltaba de el ...**

"_Esta niña ya me trae hasta la cabeza_"- pensó Tamao

calmate Tamao todo se solucionara- le susurró Ana pues ya que lee la mente

**ya habian llehado a Izumo y se encontraron a alguien tiradoen la puerta de la casa de Ana (o mas bien de Yoh)…**

quien es este…?- preguntó Yoh

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz….

No lo se … me voy a fijar- dice Tamao y reconoce el pelo azu…

Tamao…. Holaaa eres tú- dice alguien

AHHHHH!- cae al suelo de sentón

Perdón soy yo Horo-horo que tal…

Y tu hermana Horo-horo- dice Tamao levantandose

mmmm… fue a la tienda después viene…. Ahhh pero si es el tiburón

callate puercoespín no tengo tanto humor para aguantarte

uyyyyy si es señorito tiene miedo- le empieza a hacer como una gallina

callate…

mmmm… bueno y no me vas a decir quien es ella- señala a Kaoru

ella es Kaoru mi "prometida"

ohhhhhh que bien n.n

y bien me vas a decir que hacias en MI casa

ahhh es que los espere y pos no venian y me dormi y pilika no se a donde fue

bueno para que a la otra no hagas eso

si…. u.u

CONTINUARA……………………………………..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**hola a todos mis lectores… me tarde ahora por tarea… pero aquí esta el fic… y lo hice un poco más largo… ahora los reviews**

sasukitatao: hola bueno en que apareciera horo-horo pues… ya salio! Espero que te guste el fic y que estes happy con horohoro y te mando saludos… gracias por el apoyo y tal vez el aleje a Kaoru de Ren

Hitomy miwa akimoto: hola… espero que no me mates ya tengo el fic T.T… y aquí esta el cap. Bueno que te guste el cap y veo que le dices muchas cosas a Kaoru jijijiji nnU pero no la voy a matar (no me mates)es que le tengo que hecer cosas a Ren y a Tamao por eso… bueno saludos

yo-chan1: heyt hola que bueno que te guste la pareja de RenxTamao y… ya son 2 personas a las que no les cae bien Tamao pero en mi fic le gusto! QUE CHIDO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC … gracias por tu apoyo y sí quiero poner celosa a Tamao y ela le va a decir cosillas a Kaoru y… más cosasok? Bueno te mando saludos desde monterrey méxico (iiijaaa)

cecilia: hola que chido que te gusta mi fic T.T… estoy feliz… y voy a hacer que las dos se den de celos que Ren se desespere y… (ya no le puedo continuar a lo que te decia es al otro fic)bueno si es que kaoru va a ser muy entrometida y pus ya no se… bueno adios y saludos desde mexico


End file.
